With the increasing availability of efficient, low cost electronic modules, portable communication devices are becoming more and more widespread. A portable communication device includes one or more power amplifiers for amplifying the power of the signal to be transmitted from the portable communication device.
With the decreasing size of portable communication devices, power efficiency is one of the most important design criteria. Reducing power consumption prolongs power source life and extends stand-by and talk time of the portable communication device. In a portable communication device that uses a non-constant amplitude output (i.e., one that modulates and amplifies both a phase component and an amplitude component), a linear power amplifier is typically used. The power control can be open loop or closed loop. In one example of a closed loop power control system, the amplitude signal is used to provide power control in the closed feedback loop.
In a system that uses closed loop amplitude power control, it is possible to saturate the amplitude power control loop, and thereby drive the power amplifier into a saturated condition. When operating in saturation mode, the power amplifier can no longer respond to an increase in the power control signal. This condition is worsened under extreme supply voltage conditions, such as low available battery voltage, and/or extreme temperature conditions, and when the power amplifier is presented with a mismatched load, caused by, for example, movement of the antenna, or if the antenna is presented to a reflective surface, such as a metallic surface.
When the power control loop is saturated, RF parameters, such as the RF output spectrum, become degraded. It is desirable to detect the onset of power amplifier saturation, and controllably bring the power amplifier out of saturation before the power control loop starts to ramp down.